nanash
by planariang
Summary: First hot topic di antara jatuh bangunnya percintaan Nash dengan Miya; nanas. (nashmiya; crack)


**knb punya mz tadatoshi**

 **warning: ooc, garing, penuh nanas, eyd what's eyd**

.

 **konfesi.**

"Dek, abang mau ngomong." Nash jarang memasang tampang serius, seingat Miya. Air mukanya lumayan tegang meskipun tetap ganteng.

"Ngomong apa bang?" Yang lebih pendek menimpali seadanya. Menoleh sebentar pada Nash lantas kembali fokus pada pupuk kompos. Berniat menyuplai vitamin sebelum petak kecil di pekarangan rumah ditanami bibit baru.

"Abang suka sama dek Miya."

Baru mau menyebar pupuk, tangan berbalut kresek hitam pengganti sarung tangan beku di udara. Kaget, jelas. Mata berkedip satu, dua kali. Namun kejut segera dikuasai. Rautnya kembali normal.

"Maaf bang tapi aku sukanya sama nanas. Gimana dong."

(Itu waktu mereka belum jadian.)

.

 **mirip.**

"Dek, kok kamu mau sama abang?"

"Soalnya nama abang mirip sama nanas. Lucu."

(Itu habis Miyaji bilang iya, untuk pertama kali. Setelah berulang kali Nash kalah dari nanas. Tapi perjuangan panjang Nash belum sepenuhnya terbayar—)

.

 **kencan.**

Bahagia itu sederhana; cukuplah terus menempel dengan orang tercinta. Bagi Nash, itu berarti menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama dengan Dek Miya—meskipun ia berakhir terus berdiam di kebun kecil pacarnya, memperhatikan wajah Miya yang berpeluh lelah dan cengiran gembira. Terkadang, ia ikut juga mengurusi kebun karena tak ingin diusir dari sana.

"Jangan cuma gabut nontonin aku aja, sini bantuin cabutin rumput." Dituruti dengan senang hati, karena ia bisa semakin menempel pada si maniak buah kuning berduri.

(Anggap saja kencan, walau yang dikencani sepertinya tak menganggap.)

.

 **kuisioner.**

Pada kuisioner yang diberikan guru, kolom cita-cita, Miya menulis: juragan nanas. Nash mengintip dan tertawa kemudian menuliskan jawabannya sendiri. Isinya begini: kawin sama juragan nanas.

(Itu waktu mereka masih menginjak bangku sekolah. Miya penasaran kenapa keesokan harinya setelah kuisioner dikumpulkan, Nash dipanggil ke ruang konseling. Ada yang bilang padanya kuisioner Nash sedikit bermasalah.)

.

 **pilih mana #1.**

"Dek, pilih abang apa nanas?"

"Nanas dong."

(Padahal mereka sudah jadian sebulan.)

.

 **keguguran.**

"Dek, kamu jangan sering-sering makan nanas ya, nanti kalo keguguran gimana."

"IH, HAMIL AJA GABISA GIMANA MAU KEGUGURAN!"

(Sesungguhnya Nash cuma ingin mengalihkan perhatian. Miya terlalu sibuk dengan tanaman di petak kecilnya yang mulai bertunas, dan berpotong-potong buah nanas segar sebagai camilan siang dalam kulkas.)

.

 **rasa.**

Asam ketika Miya mencampakkannya. Semakin kecut saat ia lebih memilih nanas ketimbang dirinya. Pahit waktu kekasihnya cemberut dan tak mengacuhkannya—padahal dia sudah memberikan modus sedemikian hingga. Manis kala ia memberi perhatian lebih padanya.

Hati Nash nano-nano setelah mengenal Miyaji dan obsesi eksentriknya.

.

 **pilih mana #2.**

"Dek, pilih abang apa nanas?"

"Kalo pilih nanash boleh? Itu hibrida abang sama nanas."

(Nash tak tahu harus merasa sedih atau bahagia. Mungkin itu anak cintanya bersama Miya, pikirnya.)

.

 **hibrida.**

"Itu hibrida nanash pengaplikasiannya kaya gimana ya dek?" Karena penasaran juga, akhirnya Nash bertanya pula. Miya tampak berpikir namun urung memberi jawaban, hingga ia nekat melanjutkan, "Abang sebenernya gak begitu demen teori. Gimana kalo langsung praktek aja di ranjang?"

Wajah Miya seketika memerah. "Abang ngaco ah!"

(Tapi diam-diam Nash merasa senang. Wajah kepiting Miya tak kalah manis dari yang biasa.)

.

 **tato.**

Kalau sedang tidak ada kerjaan, Miya suka memandangi tato yang mengular di lengan kiri Nash. Keren, katanya. Sambil sesekali menyentuhnya dengan telunjuk. Sentuh, sentuh, sentuh, lama-lama membuat Nash gemas ingin menerkamnya.

"Keren ya bang," lagi diucapkan, diulang untuk yang kedua kalinya pada hari ini. "Jadi pengen ditato juga." Kalau yang ini baru pertama kali.

"Dek Miya mau ditato?"

"Pengennya."

"Coba aja satu. Motifnya mau yang kayak abang?" Motif suku pedalaman?

Miya menggeleng. "Itu sih abang aja, aku pengennya yang lain."

"Apa? Desainnya mau abang cariin? Temen abang tukang rajah desainnya gak kalah keren dari yang punya abang ini. Mau dirikuesin?"

"Beneran?" Sungguh, Nash bisa melihat kelap-kelip di mata madu Miya.

"He-em."

"Kalo gitu, aku rikues desain buah nanas ya bang!"

(Seharusnya Nash sudah bisa menebak.)

.

 **cemburu.**

Nash sama sekali nol menyoal holtikultur apalagi teknik berkebun. Gaul bersama petak kecil di pekarangan rumah pacar bertajuk kebun mini selama berbulan-bulan menjadikannya terampil sebagai petani amatir. Sebenarnya pekerjaan utamanya bukan itu. Tapi sungguh berkat Miya dia sempat niat bikin perkebunan besar demi masa depan. Kalau tidak salah bapaknya punya lahan kosong sekitar empat hektar.

Dampaknya, dia jadi semakin rajin mengurus kebun—melebihi pemiliknya. Miya makin sering gabut dan cuma duduk-duduk di teras rumah.

Kali ini dia yang lebih banyak menonton. Pipinya menggembung sebal.

.

 **pilih mana #3.**

"Bang, pilih aku atau ngurusin kebun?"

"Duh bentar ya dek abang nanggung nyabutin rumput. Terus belum nyiram yang di ujung. Tadi juga abang liat ada ulet hati-hati ya belum sempet abang basmi. Kan adek suka ngeluh gatel-gatel kalo kena tangan."

Oh, gini ya rasanya dicuekin.

(Kali ini giliran Miya yang kena.)

.

 **rajuk.**

"Yaudah sana abang urusin kebun aja aku udah gak peduli!"

Nash ketar-ketir. Waktu berbalik ke belakang, ia menemukan Miya terburu-buru masuk ke dalam rumah.

Fix ini sih pacarnya ngambek.

Tapi memikirkan Miya cemburu karena Nash lebih memilih kebun kesayangannya, dadanya meletup-letup, gembira. Hidungnya sempat kembang-kempis. Kurva miring yang nemplok di bibir tak bisa dibikin lurus. "E-hehe ... ehehehehehehehehe—NYET, SI ADEK BENERAN NGAMBEK!"

(Nash kembali terpanggil ke dunia nyata.)

.

 **bujuk.**

"Dek ..."

Tak ada respon. Ia ketuk lagi pintu berbahan jati di depannya lebih nyaring. "Kamu ngambek sama abang?"

Lagi, si adek memilih bungkam.

"Maafin abang ya dek, serius abang gak maksud nyuekin kamu," sesal si abang. "Kan kebunnya juga punya adek, kalo hasilnya enak dan sesuai keinginan adek kan kamu juga yang seneng."

Masih tetap diam.

"Nih buat permintaan maaf, tadi abang petikin buah nanas yang udah mateng dari kebun. Kalo dijus kayaknya bakal sege—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu dibuka tiba-tiba. Miya dengan cepat menerjangnya sambil aba-aba melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher, niat meluk.

"AKU MAAFIN ABANG!"

.

 **modus.**

"Imbalan buat abang mana?"

Miya menimbang-nimbang berat buah di tangan. Wajahnya penuh oleh senyum. Destinasi adalah dapur, pisau dan blender sebagai senjata bertempur, sebongkah es batu dari kulkas sebagai amunisi adisional. Kalau menyangkut nanas, lupa segalanya ia.

Interupsi Nash adalah yang membuat ia kembali ke daratan. Jarinya menepuk-nepuk pipi, gestur ada maunya. Namun alih-alih tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan di sana—yang ditepuk-tepuk Nash tadi—ekspresi Miya malah jatuh cemberut.

"Oh, jadi abang gak ikhlas?" Lah, kok malah jadi ke sana?!

"Yaudah nih." Miya mengamit tangan Nash, mengembalikan buah nanas segar langsung dari kebun pada si petani ganteng. "Maafinnya gak jadi," lantas kembali ngacir ke dalam kamar. Nash loading cukup lama. Otaknya mendadak hang.

"YAH DEK!"

.

 **bonus.**

 **.**

 **kontrasepsi.**

"Bang, ini karet apaan? Tadi aku buka bungkusnya kukira permen rasa nanas. Wanginya enak."

"Dapet dari mana?"

"Dari laci kedua meja di kamar abang."

"Oh, itu kondom dek. Mau dicoba?"

.

.

.

.

 **footnote** : big thanks to shun, beberapa prompt di sini dari tweet dia, terutama yang bonus hahaha.

.


End file.
